User blog:Starmix03/Super Hero All Stars-Behind the Scenes
In weeks, the Super Hero All Stars Movie will be 'released' on July 20. If you want to know how does the story goes, go to my message wall and click the link in the "FINALLY!!" Post. Now, as you may know, I am the writer and the director of this movie. Do you know how did I get this idea and how it all started? Let's find out! The idea of Super Hero All Stars all started on late March 2013. I announced to my sister "I'm going to make a movie with Precure, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai!". Then... Yeah. The next day (April 1; April Fools), we went back to school. After school, I began writing on my notebook. I still had no idea what to name it. But since they're heroes, and there's many of them; the title popped out of my head. I decided to name it Super Hero All Stars. Now, let me tell you a secret. At first the title will be Super Hero All Stars only, but I think it's too boring. I want to make a secondary title much like the DX movies. Soon, I had an idea. The original title was "The Big Adventure", but I think it's still lame. Soon, I have an extreme idea; One of my favorite words in English is "epic", and epic means a movie, story, or poem about super heroes, and that made sense. This movie is an epic. So I renamed it into "The Epic Adventure" or "Jojishi no Bōken". Now, for the other title; much like "Sekai wa Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana" from DX 3. And since super heroes usually protect the world from evil, Kettei! It's going to be "The Epic Adventure Protect the World!". I was happy with it. But to make it decorative, I added a star between "Adventure" and "Protect", you know, like DX 2 and 3's title. And the full title is finally made: "Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World!" This movie will be set in a theme park, much like DX 2, and the main characters will be the 3 PC, KR, and SS shows that are still ongoing; Doki Doki! Precure, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. But since I don't really know the names of the KRW and ZSK, I researched it on the next 2 days (I was sick so I didn't go to school). And the names of the Kyoryugers were Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, and Amy Yuuzuki. Since Utsusemimaru didn't debut yet, I didn't add him until he did. And I already know Wizard's first name, Haruto, but I didn't remember his last name. When I researched, it was Souma. And I just realize that there are 2 heroes, the other one is named Kousuke Nitoh, or Kamen Rider Beast. Then, I started typing; it took me hours to get to the middle of the story. It took me 3/4 months for me to edit and revise everything. When Cure Ace and Kyoryu Gold debut, I have to change it again. But when the upcoming Cutie Madame is real, I must change it again. But do you think that only the Doki Doki characters appear? Nope! The past Cures will appear too! From Max Heart to Smile, everyone will join! But sadly, not all the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai will appear. If they do, there's going to be around 300-400 of them. It's a bigger capacity than Super Hero Taisen Z! Well, actually that's the original plan... But I scrapped it in a month or two later. And another disappointing hit is that the characters below Fresh don't do a big part of a movie. But relax, they all have speaking lines. This also apply for the Riders and Rangers because of their roll call and the final attack, everyone must speak. In my imaginations, there is an interview featuring Hitomi Nabatame, Shunya Shiraishi, and Ryo Ryusei, the respective seiyuus/actors of Aida Mana, Souma Haruto, and Kiryu Daigo. Hitomi said that this project was pretty shocking to all the Tokusatsu and Magical Girl fans, because they combined into one. Shunya thinks that this idea was by "a crazy genius" who is a fan of anime and Tokusatsu and mixed them like food. Ryo said that he really loved the idea of how Kamen Riders and Super Sentais "transformed into anime" (this quote was famous among the fans later). The first trailer of the movie features Sharuru and the 4 fairies announcing that a new movie will premiere during summer break. It was a mystery, but when the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai showed up, all fans claimed that the anime version of them is actually pretty awesome. The artwork Toei Animation used was not so bad. Besides, KR and SS was also created by Toei! Here is the transcript of the first preview, it's much like New Stage 2's announcement at the end of the Smile Movie: Sharuru: Wait~sharu! We have a special announcement~sharu! A new movie will show up soon~sharu! ''-Screen shows Pretty Cures from New Stage-'' Mana (Voiceover): What? A new movie? Raquel (Voiceover): That's right~keru! But not only the Pretty Cure will star in this movie~keru! Rikka (Voiceover): Then who? Lance (Voiceover): There's a lot of them~lance! And they are... Alice (Voiceover): They are? Davi (Voiceover): They are~davi.. Makoto (Voiceover): They are? Sharuru: Tokusatsu Heroes~sharu! All 5 Doki Doki Cures: EEEEHHH!? TOKUSATSU HEROES!? ''-Background sound changes into "Super Hero, Let's Go!". Screen changed to preview of movie-'' Madoka: Oh! Don't tell me... Kamen Rider and Mana: Super Sentai!? Sharuru: That's right~sharu! ''-Background Music turns louder, and we can see a complete preview of the movie-'' Mana: The Legendary Kamen Rider and Super Sentai will join us, and they will transform into anime! Rikka: Unexpected Happenings will happen, and it will make your heart go "Doki Doki!" Alice: How interesting! Makoto: So this is real!? I can't wait to meet them! Madoka: Me too! Mana: The movie will be called... All 5 Cures: "Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World!" ''-Screen suddenly shows logo of title-'' Sharuru: See you on 20th July! Now, checklist time! *Logo: CHECK *Full Story: CHECK *Artwork: CHECK *Published in Fanfiction: CHECK (Still editing though) *Full Poses: PENDING *Fanmade Trailers: CHECK *Original Soundtrack: Still Working *Casting: CHECK Okay, this is an update for 19/07/13. THE MOVIE WILL BE RELEASED TOMORROW!!! I'm scared or some reason. But dude, that is just my imagination! Japanese Theatres had announced that the movie will be released freaking tomorrow and I'm going to Japan! -evil laugh- JK! So people, if you want to know how does the story goes (especially for toku fans, wherever they are!), go to Fanfiction and just click "Crossovers". Then, choose "Pretty Cure" and "Super Sentai" (Why SS? I mean like, KR also! But oh well, since there are little PC x SS crossovers, I decided to add one more). But wait! The story is still on progress (renovation, LOL) so don't complain if I got anything wrong. Vocal Album and Original Soundtrack, err... The OST's songs are taken from some Precure OSTs (And I am NOT stealing them, this is a disclaimer). And for Bonus Stories, it will air after episode 25 of Doki Doki! (The Cutie Madame Episode! Sadly, she doesn't appear since that was one day before her debut). And when someone wants to copy the idea (whoever it is), DO NOT BE A COPYCAT! Because I hate copycats. Luckily, no one copy my ideas -phew-. And seriously... I HAVEN'T EVEN MAKE THE ALBUM COVER FOR THE FRIKIN OST!!!! God damn it! But I can't delay the movie! If the movie is released around August, Kamen Rider Wizard reaches it's finale... Yikes... And if you were wondering, the DVD and Blu-Ray (w00t! We got a Blu-Ray!) will be released 4 months after the original release = November. And the DVD has some extras such as an interview by the cast, behind the scenes (y'know, like voice acting, animation, artwork, etc), and a photo gallery of the full stances of the transformed and untransformed heroes. And the Blu-Ray costs more than the DVD, so don't try to waste your money if you want to see the movie in full HD (1080p)! Because it can give you "The ULTIMATE All Star Experience". Here's my recommendation of watching the movie: *At Night, In Home Theater or Living Room *Has Big TV *Popcorn (Or Anything!!!) for Snack *With Friends/Family (Tokusatsu fans are great too) *Lights Off Category:Blog posts